TDV: Die unstillbare Gier
"Die unstillbare Gier", or "The Insatiable Greed", is Count von Krolock's private lament following all vampires having one in "Ewigkeit". "Ewigkeit" « Translations » "Tanzall" German lyrics Endlich Nacht, kein Stern zu sehen Der Mond versteckt sich denn ihm graut vor mir Kein Licht im Weltenmeer Kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl Nur die Stille, und in mir Die Schattenbilder meiner Qual Das Korn war golden und der Himmel klar Sechzehnhundertsiebzehn als es Sommer war Wir lagen im flüsternden Gras Ihre Hand auf meiner Haut war zärtlich und warm Sie ahnte nicht dass ich verloren bin Ich glaubte ja noch selbst daran dass ich gewinn Doch an diesem Tag geschah's zum erstenmal Sie starb in meinem Arm Wie immer wenn ich nach dem Leben griff Blieb nichts in meiner Hand Ich möchte Flamme sein und Asche werden Und hab noch nie gebrannt Ich will hoch und höher steigen Und sinke immer tiefer ins Nichts Ich will ein Engel oder ein Teufel sein Und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur Die immer das will was sie nicht kriegt! Gäb's nur einen Augenblick des Glücks für mich Nehm ich ewiges Leid in Kauf Doch alle Hoffnung ist vergebens: Der Hunger hört nie auf Des Pastors Tochter liess' mich ein bei Nacht Siebzehnhundertdreissig nach der Mainandacht Mit ihrem Herzblut schrieb ich ein Gedicht Auf ihre weisse Haut Und des Kaisers Page aus Napoleons Tross... Achtzehnhundertdreizehn stand er vor dem Schloss Dass seine Trauer mir das Herz nicht brach Kann ich mir nicht verzeihn Doch immer wenn ich nach dem Leben greif Spür ich wie es zerbricht Ich will die Welt verstehn und alles wissen Und kenn mich selber nicht! Ich will frei und freier werden Und werde meine Ketten nicht los Ich will ein Heiliger oder ein Verbrecher sein Und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur Die kriecht und lügt und zerreissen muss was immer sie liebt! Jeder glaubt dass alles einmal besser wird Drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf Ich will endlich einmal satt sein Doch der Hunger hört nie auf Manche glauben an die Menschheit Und manche an Geld und Ruhm Manche glauben an Kunst und Wissenschaft An Liebe und an Heldentum Viele glauben an Götter Verschiedenster Art An Wunder und Zeichen An Himmel und Hölle An Sünde und Tugend Und an Bibel und Brevier Doch die wahre Macht die uns regiert Ist die schändliche Unendliche Verzehrende Zerstörende Und ewig unstillbare Gier Euch sterblichen von morgen Prophezeih ich heut und hier: Bevor noch das nächste Jahrtausend beginnt Ist der einzige Gott dem jeder dient Die unstillbare Gier! English lyrics At last, night, no stars to see. The moon hides, for it is afraid of me No light in the heavens, No false ray of hope, Only stillness, and in me The strange shadows of my pain. The corn was golden and the sky was pure, 1617 -- summertime was here. We lay in the whispering grass; Her hand was on my skin, so tender and warm. Little did she know that I was lost; I still believed that I was able to win. But on this day it happened for the first time: She died there in my arms. Like always, when I reach out for life Nothing stays in my hand. I want to be a flame and turn all to ash, But I have not burned. I want to climb high and higher, But I always sink into nothing. I want to be an angel or a demon, But I'm nothing more than the creature That always wants what it cannot get. If there was just one spark of joy for me, I could endure all of this grief, But my hope is ever in vain -- The hunger does not cease. The pastor's daughter let me in at night 1730 -- Annunciation night. I wrote a poem with her bright lifeblood Upon her skin so white. And the Emperor's page of Napoleon's court... In 1813 he stood before the castle. That his grief did not break my heart I cannot excuse. But whenever I reach out for life I feel it fall apart. I want to understand the world and all there is But don't know my own heart! I want to be free and freer But my chains will not let me go. I want to be a saint or a sinner, even, But I am nothing more than the creature That crawls and lies and must destroy whatever it may love. We all believe that it will get better someday, That's how we can endure grief. I want to be full once, at last, But the hunger does not cease. Some believe in humanity, And some in wealth and fame; Some believe in art and sciences, And love and heroism; Some believe in gods Of different kinds, In signs and miracles, In Heaven and in Hell, In sins and in virtues, And in edicts and Bibles, But the true power that rules us all Is the damnable, Eternal, Consuming, Destructive, And ever insatiable greed You mortals of tomorrow, I prophesy here and now: Before the next millennium begins The only god that everyone will serve Is the insatiable greed! Translation table __FORCETOC__